planetterrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlos Gallardo
' Carlos Gallardo' is an actor. He portrayed Deputy Carlos. Biography When he was six years old, Carlos Gallardo fantasized about being involved in the world of cinema. He did not know he would do it, but his greatest desire was to enter that marvelous dream world. It came at no surprise, then, when at a young age he decided on a career as an Actor / filmmaker. From the day he made this decision on, he let his imagination run free. Carlos began by making home videos, but by the time he turned 13, he had become a full-fledged director: 'I made my first movie with an 8mmm camera loaned to me by a friend of my father', he reminisces about his early experiences in film. Now, he has become an expert in his field. Inspired by well-known directors such as John Carpenter and George Miller, this lover of Mexican culture and tradition has never ceased to expand his creative vision behind and in front of the camera. Without a doubt, the project which brought him the most recognition from Hollywood was the incredibly successful film. "EL Mariachi" where he participated as an actor and producer. Together with his close friend Robert Rodriguez, the young adventurer took his work to Los Angeles. To his great surprise, the film gained the attention of several studios. Carlos Gallardo, Irish/Mexican and the youngest of three from the Mexican state of Coahuila, was beginning to make a name for himself in the world of Hollywood filmmaking. After his success with 'El Mariachi' Carlos proceeded to work as an actor and co-producer on the film which would help to launch the English-language careers of Salma Hayek and Antonio Banderas: 'Desperado". This movie opened the door to many new projects, such as 'Bravo' and 'Single Action', in which Carlos filled the roles of producer, director, actor and screenwriter. Carlos Gallardo usually plays the lead In independent films he works on. Having proved himself to the world, today Carlos Gallardo is fulfilling a promise he made to himself eight years ago - to make his film 'Bandido' a reality by bringing it to the big screen. Directed by award winning film director Roger Christian, Carlos plays Max Cruz - man of the world and music lover. He was also one of the producers of "Once Upon a Time in Mexico", featuring Johnny Deep, Willem Defoe, Enrique Iglesias, Eva Mendez, and of course Hayek and Banderas. Carlos also participated in the Robert Rodriguez production titled "Curandero" where he plays the lead. Curandero was directed by Eduardo Rodriguez . In 2007 The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences recognized his long time work as a minority filmmaker and honored him and his long time friend Robert Rodriguez with the award "Oscar Night America", this is not an Oscar but a recognition from the academy as a Latino filmmaker. This award was presented after the best picture of the year and was not broad casted. "We created Oscar Night America to let people across the country participate in the excitement of the Academy Awards festivities," said Academy Executive Director Bruce Davis. "The fact that the viewing parties benefit local charities is an added bonus". Carlos also participated in a cameo role for Robert Rodriguez and Quention Tarantino's award winning action thriller 'Grindhouse'. His other recent credits include the drama 'Jazzed up Hoodlums', directed by new up and coming talent, Stephen Marsh, action horror 'Dead Hooker in a Trunk', and the short futuristic western 'The Price.' Carlos is currently collaborating with rising British talent, writer and director Chee Keong Cheung, on the action film 'Zombie Apocalypse', in which Carlos is both Executive Producing and starring, commencing filming in the UK in 2012, and 'El Bandido', set to shoot in Mexico in 2013. Filmography Carlos Gallardo filmography. Trivia *Height: 5' 9" (1.75 m) Sources *Carlos Gallardo at the IMDb. Category:Actor Category:Real World People